


Something Good and Something Bad

by prettylittletraitors



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:52:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4409177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettylittletraitors/pseuds/prettylittletraitors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye's old best friend comes looking for her and quickly get's involved in the S.H.I.E.L.D Universe. Along the way she meets new friends, new enemies, and a few love interests. But why does HYDRA want her? Ward/OC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome To S.H.I.E.L.D

“Something’s wrong” Ward said, as he walked down the dark corridor.

Ward, Skye and May had been assigned to look into another possible centipede base, but so far they had found nothing.

“Everything looks normal, no spikes of energy, not even any soldiers” Fitz told them, through their earpieces.

“That’s what’s worrying me” Ward explained, giving May an anxious look.

Suddenly a clicking noise erupted from the walls, which opened to show around 6 super powered soldiers, who advanced on the three. May and Ward started firing their ICER’s at the group, but quickly knew that they weren’t making any effect. Dropping their weapons they started to throw punches at the soldiers, who easily blocked their blows and threw them into the walls. The group then advanced on Skye, grabbing her before she could run away. All of a sudden a hand grabbed the soldier and placed a small device onto his head, making him scream and fall to the ground. Skye looked up and let out a small gasp when she saw the girl who had injured the man.

“Kayla?” Skye asked.

“Long time no see, huh?” The girl smirked.

Turning around the girl saw that another soldier was attacking Ward, and had started strangling him. She quickly picked up a knife from her pocket and stabbed the man in the head, killing him instantly.

“What the hell is this?” Skye asked her, as she pointed to the device on the other man’s head.

“It’s a long story. C’mon we should get out of here, others might be coming” Kayla explained.

Skye quickly dropped to the ground and helped May up, who had hit her head and most likely had concussion.

“Wait, you’re working with these guys?” Kayla questioned, backing away.

“Yeah, look I-” Skye cut herself off when suddenly Ward produced a needle and injected her friend in the leg with it.

“What the hell?!” Kayla screeched.

“Ward, what is that stuff?” Skye asked.

“Tranquilizer” Ward stated.

“I just saved your life and you stab me with a frickin needle!” Kayla exclaimed.

“Uh Ward, doesn’t seem to be having much effect?” May hinted, as Ward quickly injected the girl for a second time.

“Would you stop that?!” Kayla insisted, backing away.

“Kayla, it’s okay. We’re not going to hurt you” Skye told her.

“We? Since when did you guys become a we?...I swear if you stab me with that needle one more time I’m going to kill you!” Kayla exclaimed as she saw Ward advancing on her.

“Ugh, I hate needles” Kayla said, putting a hand onto her now aching head.

Abruptly, her knees gave out and Ward caught her before she fell to the ground. The girl was now fully unconscious.

“Who is this girl?” Ward questioned.

“She’s my friend” Skye told him.

“We need to go, now” May insisted, as they heard footsteps on the floor above them.

* * *

 

An hour later, and the group had returned to the bus which was now flying in the sky. Skye’s friend had been taken into an interrogation room and handcuffed to the table, to ensure she didn’t try to escape.

“I’m disappointed Skye, we gave you another chance, and it looks like you’ve just blown it” Coulson exclaimed.

“I swear I have no idea why she’s here. I haven’t seen her in like two years!” Skye explained.

“Well how did she know where you were then?” Ward inquired.

“Well she is a computer hacker like me, maybe she saw me on some CCTV or something?” Skye suggested.

“What’s her name?” Coulson questioned.

“Kayla” Skye replied.

“No surname?” May asked.

“Nope, she was given to an orphanage when she was only a few days old like me” Skye told them.

“So we have nothing on her then?” Ward asked.

“Actually you should probably look her up on the shield database” Skye exclaimed.

Confused, Coulson typed her name into the hologram table and found that there was a file on her. He scanned through the information until a certain word caught his attention.

“She’s a 0-8-4” Coulson realised.

“What?” FitzSimmons asked.

“You never thought to mention that your friend is a 0-8-4?” Coulson questioned.

“She’s been on the run, getting her involved in this isn’t going to help” Skye exclaimed.

“Alright, tell us from the start, how do you know this girl?” Coulson inquired.

“She originally came from England, but when she was about 9 she got adopted by an American couple and came to live here…unfortunately they died a couple of years later and she got put back in the care system. We went to the same orphanage. She was only 11 but she was practically running the place when I turned up. She would always help everyone out and would listen to you whenever you needed it. I left when she was 14, but we stayed close, and I would visit her weekly. Then one day they told me that she had gone missing, I tried looking for her…but I couldn’t find anything” Skye explained.

“Until now?” May asked.

“No, it was about two years ago, I tracked her down after some gun fight” Skye told them.

“That’s when S.H.I.E.L.D found out about her” Coulson added.

“She had left to look for her family, she started digging into things she wasn’t supposed to. Then they sent someone after her, someone to kill her” Skye exclaimed.

“Her family sent someone to kill her?” Ward questioned.

“She thought so, but she understandably stopped digging after that” Skye replied.

“Do you think this is where she got this?” Coulson asked, holding up the device she had used on the soldiers.

“I’m not sure. I could ask her, but someone knocked her out” Skye accused.

“She was showing clear signs of aggression, I did what I thought was right” Ward retorted.

“Well she’s going to be pissed” Skye smirked.

“Uh Sir, I think our guest has woken up” Simmons said, indicating to the screen which was now showing the girl who was frantically looking around the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be putting up the next chapters very soon! Please leave a comment:)


	2. Interrogation

Coulson, Skye and Ward all walked down to the interrogation room and cautiously opened the door, and came face to face with the glaring girl.

“Bit kinky?” Kayla commented, holding up her handcuffs.

“It’s for everyone’s safety” Coulson told her, earning a huff from Kayla.

“…I wanted to thank you for ensuring my teams safety out there, we’re very grateful” Coulson explained.

“Oh yeah, stabbing someone with a needle, that’s gratitude” Kayla grumbled.

Skye nudged Ward, none to gently who reluctantly got the message.

“I’m…sorry for stabbing you with the needle” Ward sighed, making Kayla raise an eyebrow.

“Twice” He gritted out.

“Now was that so hard?” Kayla grinned.

“We’d like to talk to you about where you got this?” Coulson asked, holding out the device.

“It was from those soldiers. They attacked me a few days earlier” Kayla exclaimed.

“…And?” Coulson insisted.

“They wanted to recruit me for some scheme, which sounded way too good to be true and I declined. Next thing I know they throw that thing at me. I dodged it and it hit the soldier behind me…it seems to short circuit your brain or something. Thought it might come in handy” Kayla told them.

“How did you find us?” Coulson inquired.

“I was looking for those soldiers, found some CCTV with them in and found someone who I recognized” Kayla exclaimed, looking at Skye.

“Did you track us?” Skye inquired.

“Nope, I looked for your old boyfriend instead…uh what his name…Giles or something?” Kayla asked.

“Miles. What did he tell you?” Skye questioned.

“That if I found those soldiers that I would find you. And then here I am. Locked up against my will” Kayla sighed.

“I’m afraid we can’t let you go. We have you down as a 0-8-4 on our database” Coulson told her.

“Which is?” She asked.

“An object of unknown origin. Which we’ve come to realise are usually dangerous” Coulson explained.

“Oh, so you were those guys who were trying to hunt me down a couple of years ago” Kayla realised.

“It says on our records that they came to the conclusion that you weren’t human. Care to elaborate?” Coulson inquired.

“Do you have a pen?” Kayla questioned.

“…Yes” Coulson said, cautiously taking the pen out of his pocket.

“Sir, I don’t think this is a good idea” Ward told him.

“Oh c’mon, do you really think I’m going to overpower all three of you with a pen?” Kayla asked.

“Possibly” Ward replied.

“Cross my heart, I’ll be good” Kayla said, offering a sweet smile as Coulson slowly handed the pen over.

She took the pen from his hand and suddenly cut it down her arm, leaving a trail of blood in its way. Ward quickly grabbed the pen off of her and dropping it on the table, looking confused. They all let out a small gasp as they saw the wound start to heal, and a second later there was no sign of the injury.

“…How did you do that?” Skye asked.

“I don’t do anything, it just happens. This is harder” Kayla exclaimed, as she raised her hand out and flicked her fingers towards the pen, which slowly rolled off the table.

“You have telekinesis! Oh my God, that’s so cool!” Skye squealed.

“And very dangerous. No wonder Centipede wanted your abilities” Coulson sighed.

“So now what?” Kayla asked.

“We’ve called headquarters, they’ll decide what happens to you” Coulson explained, and opened the door.

“AC, wait…” Skye said, trailing off as she followed him.

“Keep an eye on her” Coulson ordered Ward, who closed the door behind them.

“…Then there was two” Kayla grinned as Ward gave her a wary look.


	3. Meeting The Team

It was around 20 minutes later before either of them talked. Meanwhile, Kayla had started fidgeting and squirming in her chair.

“Stop that” Ward told her.

“Ugh, how much longer is this going to take?” Kayla whined.

“Do you have somewhere better to be?” Ward said, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes actually, anywhere else” Kayla sighed.

“…So Mr Grumpy-pants, how long have you been working here?” Kayla asked, after a few minutes, earning nothing but a glare from Ward.

“Not very talkative are you. Well don’t worry, I can do enough talking for the both of us” Kayla grinned, still earning no response.

“So is that your normal facial expression, or are you just constipated?” Kayla inquired.

“Is this how you normally act, or are you just that annoying?” Ward retorted.

“Ha, I got a rise from you. Round one to me” Kayla smirked.

“There are no rounds. We’re not playing a game” Ward stated.

“Sure we are. How about a staring contest? C’mon, I bet you’d be good at it?” Kayla exclaimed.

“No” Ward replied, sitting down on the chair opposite.

Ward started frowning at the younger girl when he realised that she hadn’t talked in a few minutes and saw she was staring at her lap.

“So your name is Grant Douglas Ward? Adorable” Kayla smirked.

“What? Hey!” Ward exclaimed, when he saw that somehow she had got his phone and grabbed it back.

“What are you afraid I’ll find on there? Nudes?” Kayla joked.

“Government information” Ward told her, putting his phone on the table where he could see it.

“How’d you even get it?” Ward inquired.

“I’m a great pickpocket, no one ever feels a thing” Kayla explained.

“…But how could you reach?” Ward inquired.

“Oh, I took these off like ten minutes ago” Kayla told him, placing the handcuffs on the table.

“What? How…?” Ward asked, jumping up from his seat, unsure if things were about to get hostile.

“Telekinesis, remember? I picked the lock” Kayla told him, as she suddenly leaped across the table and grabbed his phone again.

“Hm, let’s have a look at texts shall we?” Kayla questioned.

“You’ve been texting someone called May a lot, who’s she?” Kayla inquired, as she dodged Ward trying to get the phone from her reach.

“Give it” Ward told her, as he lunged at her, twisting her around so that her back was to his, and his hands over her own ones, holding his phone.

“C’mon, at least take me on a date first” Kayla grinned, as she twisted back around and gave him his phone back.

She didn’t miss the corners of his mouth raising slightly, the tiniest smile on his face.

“It’s been decided what we’ll do for you…how did you get the handcuffs off?” Coulson asked, as he walked in the room.

“Duh, telekinesis” Kayla replied.

“You’ve been given an ultimatum, either you will be taken to headquarters where they will most likely experiment on you and see what makes you tick…or you can stay here, with Skye” Coulson told her.

“Wait, what?” Kayla asked.

“I vouched for you. I told them that you were a good person and we could trust you. And I explained that you wouldn’t be a willing volunteer if they started to experiment on you” Skye explained.

“So what will it be?” Coulson inquired.

“Doesn’t sound like I have much choice, does it?” Kayla exclaimed.

“Wait, so she’s staying here, permanently? She’s on the team?” Ward questioned.

“She’s too big of an asset to loss to Hydra” Coulson explained.

“Oh and Ward, headquarters has decided that they think it would be best if you became her S.O” Coulson added, as he started to walk out of the room.

“Looks like you and me are going to be seeing a lot more of each other, huh?” Kayla winked.

“Sir, wait…!” Ward exclaimed, as he followed Coulson out of the room.

He soon caught up with the man and stopped him in his tracks.

“What about Skye? I can’t be both their S.O’s” Ward insisted.

“May has offered to take her on her instead, and Skye has agreed” Coulson told him.

“So basically I have no say in the matter” Ward inquired.

“Basically” Coulson said with a smug smile.

* * *

 

“So, this is the lab and they are FitzSimmons” Skye told Kayla as she gave her a tour of the bus.

“Hi” FitzSimmons exclaimed happily, as Kayla gave them a little wave.

“…So is it true that you can heal so quickly? Because I would absolutely love to do some tests maybe a…” Jemma trailed off, as she saw the look Kayla gave her.

“I’m not a big fan of tests” Kayla insisted.

“Well how about you telekinesis abilities? We could…observe them?” Jemma inquired.

“I can just about move a pen, and that’s like bursting a blood vessel. So I’m going to have to say no on this occasion” Kayla explained.

“Do you think maybe you could move a monkey? Because we could-” Fitz was cut off by Jemma.

“Fitz! Enough about the monkeys” She exclaimed.

“So what do you guys do for fun around here?” Kayla questioned.

“Fun?...Well we…uh, we get to sleep a considerable amount” Jemma suggested.

“I just mostly play video games on my laptop” Skye shrugged.

“Man, you guys are the life of the party” Kayla joked.

“Kayla, downstairs. We need to start on your training” Ward said, entering the room.

“I haven’t even been here for a day and I’m already supposed to start training?” Kayla whined.

“Yes” Ward retorted.

“Fine, but I want some food first. C’mon, show me where the kitchen is” Kayla exclaimed, grabbing his arm.

* * *

After they had grabbed some food, Ward started her training immediately and was surprised that she already knew quite a few things.

"How much longer do I have to keep punching things?" Kayla asked, after a whole hour.

"Until you've mastered this move" Ward explained.

"You're a real slave driver, you know that?" Kayla sighed.

"Just keep going, you'll get it soon" Ward told her, as he spotted May at the back of the room and walked over to her.

"So this is the new recruit?" May questioned.

"Yeah" Ward replied.

"She any good?" May inquired.

"She's a fast learner" He exclaimed.

"Well she's going to need to be" May retorted.

"What does that mean?" Ward questioned.

"She has zero training and probably divided loyalties. She'll be a burden in the field" May explained.

"I'll put her in the field when I think she's ready, May" Ward exclaimed.

Raising an eyebrow, May simply walked out of the room, obviously not convinced.

"Oh, so that's May" A voice said from beside him.

"...Woah, how did you do that?" He asked.

"Do what?" Kayla questioned.

"Sneak up on me" He replied.

"Secret" Kayla said, tapping her nose, with a smile.

Shaking his head, he ushered her back to the punching bag, feeling that there was something very different about this girl, and he wasn't talking about her powers.

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be updating the rest of the chapters very soon. Please leave a comment:)


	4. Experimenting With Powers

Kayla had been working with the team for almost a month now and had surprisingly fit in very well. Skye, of course, was thrilled that her friend was now with them, especially since Ward and May had been giving her a cold shoulder since the Miles incident. FitzSimmons quickly warmed to her, and found her mere existence incredible. Coulson was happy that Skye was much more comfortable and thought that Kayla was being a good influence. Surprisingly, May even seemed to have a soft spot for her and gave her encouragement and compliments whenever she saw the girl training. And Ward? Well Ward had changed since Kayla showed up, the whole team could see it. He was less closed off than before, and they had caught him with a smile on his face once in a while. Ward knew it could be a problem that the girl was getting under his skin, but he just couldn’t help it. They trained constantly, even though Kayla was already good at fighting. She had the techniques down, but what she was really lacking was strength. She was barely 5’5 and only 19, so lacked a lot of muscle which worried Ward. That’s why Coulson had instructed him to help her train her telekinesis abilities as well.

“Ugh, this is useless” Kayla sighed.

“No, it’s not. Try again” Ward told her.

Kayla tried staring harder at the pen she had been trying to move for ten minutes, but it was no good.

“I give up” Kayla mumbled.

“Try again” Ward insisted.

“Why? It’s never going to work” Kayla stated, standing up.

“You don’t know that. Try it again” Ward retorted.

“No!” Kayla shouted, and suddenly the pen flung off the table and hit Ward in the chest.

“I told you so” Ward smirked, triumphantly.

“Pft, I don’t really think having anger as a trigger is going to work very well” Kayla explained.

“Well then we’ll figure out a better trigger” Ward told her.

“I hope so” Kayla sighed.

“You did good” Ward insisted.

“Thanks but…ow…” Kayla trailed off, as she suddenly placed a hand on her head, wincing.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Ward questioned.

“Apart from the agonizing pain?” Kayla mumbled, as Ward led her to a seat.

The pain slowly started to fade but Ward was still concerned.

“C’mon, I’m taking you to FitzSimmons. Can you walk?” Ward asked her, as he helped her up.

“I don’t think so” She said, dazed.

“Alright then” Ward replied, as he placed a hand on the back of her thighs and picked her up bridal style.

“Hey! What’re you doing?” Kayla cried.

“Taking you to them, just relax, okay?” Ward explained.

“Okay” Kayla mumbled, as she rested her head onto Ward’s shoulder, suddenly very tired.

Ward quickly got her to the lab where FitzSimmons were arguing about a new weapon, but instantly stopped when they saw Ward and Kayla.

“What’s happened?” Jemma asked, worried.

“We were trying to train her telekinesis, and then she got mad at me and it actually worked. She managed to throw a pen at me!...But then she got this pain in her head…” Ward trailed off, as he carefully laid her down on a table.

“Its fine, really. It doesn’t even hurt anymore” Kayla told them.

“Even so, we should run some tests” Fitz insisted.

“Let me guess? Needles” Kayla questioned.

“Sorry” Jemma grimaced, as Kayla sighed.

FitzSimmons soon ran there tests as Kayla rested up. After an hour they suggested that she should be alright to walk around the plane, but shouldn’t have to train for the rest of the day.

“I’m sorry” Ward told her, as he helped her off the table.

“Guilt’s an emotion you know, Tin Man” Kayla joked.

“Kayla, seriously. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have pushed you” Ward exclaimed.

“Well I shouldn’t have got angry. So, it’s both of our faults and we’re both idiots, how about that?” Kayla explained.

“Sounds good” Ward said with a slight smile.

“Kayla! Oh my God, are you okay?” Skye asked, as she ran into the room and hugged her friend.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Nothing serious” Kayla shrugged.

“Really, cause you don’t look so good” Skye told her.

“Hey!” Kayla said, nudging her shoulder.

* * *

"It's rather strange why your powers caused you pain...does it hurt a lot when you injure yourself?" Simmons questioned.

She was trying to figure out why Kayla using her powers was hurting her, and Skye and Ward were also interested in her theories.

"Yeah, but injuries hurt everyone" Kayla shrugged.

"Hm..." Simmons frowned.

"What?" Kayla asked.

"Can you give me your hand?" Simmons inquired, as Kayla cautiously did so.

Simmons then picked up a monitor and placed it on Kayla's wrist and then used a scalpel to cut down the girl's palm.

"Ow! What was that for?" Kayla exclaimed.

"Just as I expected" Simmons said triumphantly looking at the monitor.

"What is?" Skye queried.

"When Kayla uses her powers she experiences a certain amount of pain, so when she heals it hurts more than it would hurt us. For example me cutting her hand hurts her more than if I'd cut my hand" Simmons explained.

"Yeah, but I when Kayla would get hurt in the past and she never kicked up more of a fuss than other people...maybe even less" Skye insisted.

"That's because she has managed to create a high pain threshold" Simmons told them.

"So every time she uses her powers she'll be in pain?" Skye asked.

"Theoretically, although if she practises using her powers a lot she may be able to-" Simmons was cut off by Ward.

"No, if it hurts her we won't do it!" Ward exclaimed.

All three women raised their eyebrows, in surprise.

"What? I'm just saying" Ward shrugged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review:)  
> Jaime: Thank you so much! Here's the next chapter!


	5. First Mission

It was a few days later and Skye and Kayla were trying out some new computer programming on the Bus, while Fitz was showing Ward the new gun he and Simmons had made.

“Sorry Fitz. It’s close, but it’s just not right” Ward told him.

“Really? Because Agent Coulson had no problems” Fitz mumbled.

“It’s an ounce to heavy” Ward explained.

“An ounce? Seriously?” Skye commented.

“It’s the difference between failure and success. When you’re on a rooftop with a 15mph hour wind, your target is 500 years away-” Ward was cut off by Fitz.

“Yeah, but we do have a rifle” Fitz interjected.

“Lose the ounce” Ward insisted as he walked out of the room.

“Yeah, okay, got it…” Fitz trailed off.

“Man, I’m happy he’s not my SO anymore” Skye exclaimed.

“Because May’s any less of a perfectionist?” Kayla retorted.

“Look at you, standing up for your SO already” Skye said, nudging her.

“I’m Agent Grant Ward, and I could shoot the legs off a flea from 500 yards, as long as it’s not windy” Fitz said, imitating Ward.

Skye and Kayla couldn’t help but erupt into a fit of giggles.

“Hey, that’s a sound I haven’t heard in a bit” Fitz told Skye.

“Yeah, well you wouldn’t be laughing a lot if you were living in Ward’s doghouse” Skye explained.

“You made the rounds, apologized to us all. What more can he ask?” Fitz added.

“He’s still giving you a hard time?” Kayla questioned.

“He and May. I mean I know I lied to the whole team, but I was trying to protect my boyfriend” Skye explained.

“You know, we all make mistakes…And who…I don’t…who cares about your ex-boyfriend?” Fitz stuttered, earning a look from Kayla.

“I mean, Miles and I, we spoke the same language” Skye exclaimed.

“Yeah, a bit like we do” Fitz replied.

Kayla practically snorted when she realised Fitz was trying to flirt with Skye. She had thought that there was something going on with him and Simmons.

“Totally. You and Simmons are so tight, it’s like you’re psychically linked” Skye told him.

“No…you, no actually, no I don’t think so” Fitz stuttered.

“So Ward was here, let me guess the night night pistol again?” Simmons stated, entering the room.

“Yeah, oh and he said it was off by an ounce” Fitz exclaimed.

“Of course he did” Simmons scoffed.

“I’m Agent Grant Ward and I could rupture your spleen with my left pinky…blindfolded” Simmons said, imitating Ward, putting her hands on her hips.

“That is dead on” Skye laughed, as Ward suddenly entered the room again.

“Hey, hustle up and grab your gear. We’re on a mission” Ward explained, as the three tried to contain their laughter.

“Something funny?” Ward asked, as they all shook their heads.

“Poor, silly Fitz. He left a dummy round in the pistol. Should be proper now” Simmons told him, as she handed him the gun.

He quickly raised the gun up and nodded.

“Great. Thanks” Ward said, as he left the room again.

As soon as he left the whole group burst into another fit of giggles.

* * *

 

“Alright, look for anything out of place” Ward told Kayla after they drove to the scene of the incident.

“I think it would be easier to look for something that is in place” Kayla commented as she looked around at the scorch marks on the trees and camping equipment spread everywhere.

Ward seemed to be looking at something in particular, so Kayla walked up behind him to get a closer look, and accidently bumped into him.

“What are you doing?” He questioned.

“I’m shadowing my supervising officer” Kayla retorted.

“Shadowing, not smothering” Ward told her.

“Okay, personal space issues got it” Kayla muttered, walking past him.

“I do not have personal space issues!” Ward exclaimed, following her.

“Course not” Kayla replied.

“I don’t!” He insisted.

“That’s what I just said” She said, giving him a smirk, as he rolled his eyes.

“So what are we doing here anyway? This doesn’t look so…Okay, I take it back” Kayla said, her eyes widening when she saw a man hovering in the air.

When they caught up with the others Coulson was asking everyone what they thought could cause something like it.

“Seems to me like we’re either dealing with some sort of freak natural event or a new high tech weapon” Ward interjected.

“Or could it be someone from your uber secret index?” Skye suggested.

“There is no one on the index who could do something like this” May explained.

“That we know of. I’ll contact Agent Blake at S.H.I.E.L.D HQ, have him check it out. Whoever or whatever is responsible, we can’t let this happen again” Coulson announced.

“Fitz, see his forehead. Look at that endothelial discoloration” Simmons said, stepping closer to the body.

“Yeah, same dispersal pattern as the strike on the truck” Fitz added.

“Hey Simmons, should you be getting that close?” Kayla asked.

“Don’t worry, its fine. Hm, this could be an entry wound that was cauterized immediately” Jemma suggested, when suddenly there was a spark and the body fell to the ground.

“Freaky” Fitz exclaimed.

“Freaaky” Jemma repeated.

There had been two more incidents over the next few days. Kayla had insisted that she should go with Coulson, May and Ward when they were tracking the surges of energy down, but Ward had told that she wasn’t ready and as her SO she had to listen to him. Both cases hadn’t gone well, and unfortunately both men had died. On the plus side, Simmons had figured out it was actually an alien viruses that was killing people, not some psycho. They were taking the alien helmet that was causing the virus to the Sandbox which would hopefully be able to deal with it. However, they had got far when Coulson called them down to the Cargo hold.

“Simmons believes she contracted the virus approximately 36 hours ago when she received an electrostatic shock from the first victim” Coulson explained.

“How much time does she have?” Skye questioned.

“Based on when the firemen were infected, how quickly their symptoms manifested... two hours at most” Coulson told them.

“That's enough time, right? I mean, S.H.I.E.L.D. has dozens of labs and scientists working on this thing, don't they?” Skye asked.

“They do. How soon can you get us on the ground?” Coulson inquired.

“Three hours. Our path to the Sandbox has us right in the middle of the Atlantic” May sighed.

“Sir, correct me if I'm wrong, but if we can't land in time...” Ward trailed off.

“Simmons will release a pulse that will blow this plane right out of the sky” Coulson finished for him.

“We can't just sit here and watch her die. We have to do something” Skye exclaimed.

“There's only one person on this plane capable of finding a solution for this, and I'm willing to bet my life that she will” Coulson explained, looking at Simmons.

“She’s just a kid” May sighed, as Skye let out a small cry.

“Hey, Simmons will be fine! She’s smart, she’ll figure it out” Kayla told Skye.

“I hope so” Skye exclaimed.


End file.
